


A mad woman

by Servena



Series: Mad [2]
Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Danger, F/M, Gen, Island - Freeform, Raptors, Rescue Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 02:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15475803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servena/pseuds/Servena
Summary: “…and if he is alive, maybe I’ll murder him myself!”





	A mad woman

“…and if he is alive, maybe I’ll murder him myself!” Claire finished, red in the face with anger.

“No, you won’t”, Zia said, leaning against the ship’s railing.

“Yes, I will!” She took a deep breath. “God, why are men always so fucking stupid?”

Zia shook her head. “Don’t ask me that.” And after a moment she added: “You can always come over to the other side, you know.”

Claire turned to look over the vast blue of the sea to where a small island was just appearing under the horizon. “Well, maybe I will.”

 

It took another hour before they had gotten close enough so they could let a boat into the water. Claire and Zia were accompanied by half a dozen sailors and a doctor.

“No soldiers”, Claire had said firmly before they had boarded. “I’ll not have anyone shot after they’ve survived a ship wreck. We’ll handle the tranq guns ourselves.”

The protest of the captain she had simply ignored.

The small boat made its way slowly to avoid the rocks rising out of the shallow water. “Holy shit!” the navigator suddenly called out. He pointed at the beach in front of them where a dark shadow moved in front of the palm trees.

Claire leaned forward. “That’s Echo.” She squinted against the glare of the sun. “Looks like she’s hurt, she’s limping.”

“So the raptors made it”, Zia mused. “Someone must have let them out of their cages.”

Claire smiled despite herself. “Owen would never let them drown.” Then she remembered her anger and her smile disappeared. “Okay, set the boat down over there. We need to find the others.”

That was met with horrified disbelief. “Are you crazy, lady? I’m not gonna set one foot on that island before that thing ain’t tranqed!” one of the sailors argued.

“We can’t tranquilize her before we know where the others are. If they think we hurt her, they will be on us in a second. And if we find Owen, maybe we won’t need to at all.”

A wave of protest rose in the boat. “I’m getting nowhere near that thing!” – “You never said that they’re so huge, lady!” - “Should have brought some real guns!”

“Oh for Christ’s sake.” She slipped out of her light jacket and her shoes. “Fine, then I’ll go on my own.” She slung the tranq gun securely over her shoulder and jumped over the side of the boat into the clear water.

“Claire!” Zia called after her.

“Don’t worry! They know me, they won’t eat me!” Lowly she added to herself “I hope.”

Soon she had reached a part where she could stand. She adjusted the gun and turned to look back at the boat. “You do know raptors can swim, right?” she called over.

“You tell us that _now_?” Zia yelled back.

As soon as Claire stepped out of the water the sand became hot under her naked feet. She shielded her eyes with her hand to make out Echo’s silhouette in front of the trees. The raptor had already seen her and was now walking over to her, tail swinging as she tried to keep her weight of her injured leg.

Claire took a deep breath and felt her heart hammer in her chest. “Hey, Echo!” she called out. “You remember me, girl?” Lowly she mumbled “Please say you do.”

She kept up her cheerful tone as the raptor stepped closer. “I’m a friend of Owen, remember? I visited you a couple times.”

Now there was barely two meters separating them. They look much bigger up close, she thought. How does Owen do this? “You alone here, girl? Where are the others?”

Echo cocked her head to one side and gave a low chattering sound.

Suddenly a thought came to her. “You thirsty, girl?” She slowly took the bottle from her belt and unscrewed it.

Echo smelled the offered water distrustfully, her nostrils widening, but as Claire poured some of it, she tilted her head to catch it with her mouth, taking big gulps.

“See?” Claire said as she hooked up the bottle again, still half-full in case more water was needed later. “I’m a friend.”

Echo huffed as if she wanted to express some resident doubt.

“You gonna show me where the others are now?”

Echo chirped and turned on her heels, taking some steps in the direction of the trees before looking back over her shoulder. “Yeah, I’m coming, I’m coming!”

Together they disappeared between the palm trees.

“Holy Shit is this gonna blow up on Youtube”, Zia said as she finally lowered her phone.


End file.
